Echocreek City: Another Statistic
by Voidzz
Summary: AU. Marco Diaz is just another latino growing up in the streets of Echocreek City. Follow him on his journey of self discovery as he survives alongside new and old friends.
1. Revenge for the fallen

**Note: This "Story" will be made up of one shots that are set in one universe but are related to each other. Also, some of these one shots will be based loosely on real life events, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Echocreek, West side 11 P.M.**

"Hey Marco, aren't those the niggas you were looking for?", Janna slowed down and cut off the headlights when she saw two men standing on the corner of the block. They were drinking a bottle of cheap liquor so that would make things easier.

"Aww yeah, that's them, they're lacking," Marco pulled his hoodie over his head and ordered,"Go around the corner and drop me off, park up by the alley and wait for me."

Marco got off and quietly approached the two individuals, hand on his hip, his temper rising with each step. He promised himself at Alfonso's funeral that he'll get even with them for killing his innocent best friend.

"Aye! Come here bitch!" Marco yelled and pulled out the glock. The guys turned back and paled when they saw Marco aiming at them. The next few moments were a blur for Marco, it was filled with five gunshots, adrenaline, and police sirens. After making sure he hit both of them, Marco took off full speed and hopped into the car. Janna had a somber face the entire ride back; if it weren't for her help Marco would've definitely been caught.

They drove in silence back to Marco's house where they were going to lay low for the rest of the night; Marco's parents were practically never home. Once they arrived they made their way up to Marco's room and closed the door with lock. He went under the bed for a shoebox, he put the gun inside and put it back under. Janna didn't speak as she sat on his bed and pulled out a bag of green herbs; it looked like Marco really needed to relax, his face was unreadable and it worried her.

Marco pulled his red hoodie off and then his shirt and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling, emotionally drained all he wanted to do was sleep. Janna sparked the blunt up and passed it to him after a few puffs of smoke. He took it and inhaled a deep breath enjoying the sensation of the smoke filling his lungs. Silenced filled the room and after a couple of more tokes he passed it back to Janna, who was taking glances at his figure; those boxing classes were working wonders on his physique. Feeling the eyes on him Marco turns to Janna and stares back.

"Janna..", she gulped the intensity of his eyes having an effect on her, "Thanks, seriously, I feel like I can breathe again after catching those niggas lacking especially after what happened to Alfonso.."

"Look Marco, you don't have to thank me, I'm glad we caught them too. Alfonso had a bright future ahead of him," she paused for a moment, "he deserved better."

Janna finished the blunt and put it out in the ashtray on Marco's dresser. There was something about the situation at hand that made her so nervous; was it the sin she helped commit or was it the way his red eyes roamed over her figure? Either way, with his parents gone, they could do anything they want right now. Marco was enjoying making her all flustered under his gaze, he knew exactly what she was thinking at the moment.

"You know, Janna..", he started with a devilish grin, "it's been a long time since we've had privacy, wanna have some fun?" He made his way to her side of the bed while eyeing her up and down.

"Marco I'm not so sure we-", She lost her voice when his hand touched hers. It was a gentle gesture, but it left caused a tingle sensation go through her entire body. It had been forever since they had sex, they were just friends with benefits though. _Star's a lucky woman._ Janna often thought to herself.

"You're gonna have to work for it, Marco." They both began to lean towards each other for a kiss but as fate would have it they were not alone.

"Marco you have to come watch this movie with me! It says it's the best movie of the year!", Star literally burst through the door and saw the two teenagers on the bed with Marco half naked, "Janna? What're you doing here?"

Marco's face was perfectly neutral while Janna's was completely red from almost getting caught. Star raised an eyebrow at this and shot Marco a look.

"She came to pick me up after a party and she wanted to smoke while my parents were gone, now let's go see this movie you were talking about!",Marco explained and quickly changed the subject, "You staying for the movie Janna? Star did say it's this year's best." He gave her an apologetic smile as star ran downstairs to set up for the movie.

"Nah, that's cool, I'll go home..for now" Janna walked passed Marco making sure to add a little sway to her hips on her way out.

"Damn, that ass."


	2. Another morning

Just another Saturday.

" **Used to live in the slums, dishes all in the sink, none to eat cry and sleep all the time. Now I live in three states and I fly to LA to get high on the beach all the time and I hate coming back cause when I'm in EchoCreek gotta ride with them heats all the-"**

The track stopped and the phone rang in its place. Marco put down the rig and blowtorch on his nightstand and looked to see who was trying to FaceTime him; Star Butterfly came up on the screen, he could already tell he was going to get bitched, he looks over to his bed, Janna's still sleeping so it would be cool to answer quietly.

"Good morning, Star", he answered bracing himself for whatever she would throw at him.

" **Marco** ," Star's sweet voice was laced with obvious frustration, "where the heck are you? Detention is about to start in twenty minutes, please tell me you're on the bus?"

Marco cringed, he barely woke up and it'll take him at least half an hour to get to school. Either way, Janna was still knocked out and he already started taking dabs; he was in no shape to be at detention for three hours.

"Uhh bad news Star," He ran his hand through his brown locks, he hated disappointing her," I.. sort of overslept **but** I'm gonna make it up to you tonight!"

"Oh really now?", she questioned not sounding the least bit convinced.

"Yeah and it has something to do with a Harry Potter movie marathon~", Marco further tempted Star,"Also, I got money for pizza, what do you say?"

"Oh my gosh! I'll be there after detention Marco, love you!" She sounded ecstatic, the Harry Potter books were her all time favorites.

Marco stared at the phone in slight awe, wondering how smooth that went. As he reached for the dabs so he could finish his wake and bake, he was stopped when a pair of small arms wrapped around his abdomen. Without warning Janna started nipping at Marco's earlobe prompting him to reach back and grab her ass roughly. The sudden action earned him a tug at his dick; he was getting hard thinking about what he'd do to her if she kept this up. In the heat of the moment he turned and pinned her down onto the bed eyes gazing her body, admiring her form and brown skin.

"So you got a date with Star tonight." Janna blurted out of nowhere.

"We're not dating anymore." Marco's expression turned serious for a moment, meanwhile his hand was snaking its way inside her shorts. She lost ability to speak when his fingers plunged deep inside and curled to hit her spot _just_ right to make her entire body spasm.

Janna was at his total mercy as he assaulted her plump lips and kept on fingering her pussy. Once they broke the kiss Marco raised his fingers up to show Janna just how _drenched_ she was. Janna sat up to continue their heated make out, slipping a hand into his sweatpants to stroke him. Marco stood up on his knees lifting Janna by firmly gripping her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist, having done this with him before. Janna felt herself being lifted up higher for a moment but there was no penetration; she looked up to see Marco's intense eyes boring into her.

"You look really cute." Janna's heart skipped but had no time to react before she was being slammed down onto his cock.

Marco smirked as he witnessed her turn into putty, they fucked the previous night so it was going to take longer for him to cum. He was going to make her lose her mind, though it might take some time..

* * *

"Oooh, please Marco I can't anymore", Janna pleaded barely able to speak.

Marco slowed down, finally coming close to release, he pulled out from inside her and jerked off while using his fingers on her clit. He came when he saw Janna hit another orgasm; toes curling, a long high pitched moan, and eyes rolling back.

Marco collapsed next to her, relishing in the afterglow, he didn't expect it to get so intense. He looked over to see the time 11A.M; Star was going to be home soon. Standing up to stretch he noticed Janna was sleeping again, he let out a gentle laugh.

"Guess it was too much for her," Then finding multiple wet spots on his covers, "Great now I have to either wash or burn them later."

Marco walked over to his nightstand, opening a drawer and finding a bag that was labeled " **Milk chocolate edibles** ". He popped two squares into his mouth and left the room to go fix up some breakfast.


	3. Sharing the burden

**Author's note: Thank you to those who are following my stories, I'm letting you all know that I've gone back to writing for Marco Vs the forces of evil. I had actually written the full story, but the computer it was stored on was destroyed and I lost motivation to rewrite everything. Thank you to those who have been patient.**

* * *

Sophomore year.

His head hit the cool surface of the locker as he leaned back and huffed out in annoyance. Star was fifteen minutes late to meet up with Marco for their date. He felt awkward as the only two people in the hallway were him and the security guard; Word around school had him labeled as the school's drug dealer, He has to pay the mortgage somehow. Feeling a vibration from his pocket, Marco brought out his phone to read Star's text, "Coach wants us for practice sorry babe :( see you at home c:"

"Shiiit, well at least I can smoke a lil' blunt on the way now." Still, he felt pretty salty that he couldn't take her out on a date, their last few dates got canceled due to Star's commitment to the track team.

Soon as he walked out of the school, the icy winds had smacked him full force. Face scrunching up at the stinging sensation, he decided he liked this better than being burnt alive by the sun in the summer. Marco took out his prerolled blunt, putting it to his lips and lighting it, took a couple puffs. Up ahead was the chicken shack; A popular hangout for teens after school. He could see a group of guys just outside the entrance, one waved over to him.

"Yo Marc!", A black student with dreads and no jacket approached him," Got any dope on you?" He was eyeing the lit blunt in Marco's hand.

"Yeah wassup, what you need?", Being a hustler Marco always provided, Star hated that about him.

"Let me grab a dime bag", As he handed the money over Marco looked around for a moment before taking it and handing him the product," Thanks bro, good looks."

Marco didn't reply as he walked away; He didn't even know the guy's name.

* * *

As Marco entered through the front door he took notice of the beer cans on the floor; His father was here.

"How was the job hunt pops? Anything good?" He walked over to the couch, grabbing a beer off the table, and sat down besides his dad.

"Not a damn thing," Rafael chugged the rest of his beer before going on," It's been three fucking months and nothing, our savings are pretty much gone!"

Marco, not intimidated, kept his cool at his father's outbreak.

"Short on the mortgage again? I can throw you some bread, how much you need?"

"..Two fifty, I'd pay it but your mother doesn't get her check until Friday", Rafael couldn't look Marco in the eye as he explained.

"I'll be back." Marco stood up as he downed the rest of his beer and belched loudly.

He made his way upstairs to his room, locking the door, then digging through his closet for a plain looking box. He placed the box onto his desk to browse the contents:

First, a orange pill bottle filled with green pills. Marco recalled Ferguson asking him for a couple of them during lunch, he grabbed three and placed the container back. Next to the pill bottle was a jar entirely filled with golden cap mushrooms, " _Illegal as fuck_.", Marco once expressed. The last few things left were tube socks filled with rolls of money. He took a roll and counted three hundred to give to his dad, a little extra to help out. He placed the box back into the closet and went downstairs to his father.

"Pay me back the two fifty whenever you got it." Marco cracked open another beer for himself as his father went back to watch the TV, buzzed and high.


End file.
